


Good Boys

by CaptainStucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStucky/pseuds/CaptainStucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony discovers that there is no such thing as good boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys. This is my very first fan fiction, like, ever. I usually just stick to my art. I did get the inspiration from 5 seconds of summer. No, I don't listen to them, I just heard it on the radio and thought it would make great stucky. Try not to judge me too hard.

Tony should have known. Nobody is that much of a goody two-shoes so he should have known. Especially when every time Tony said something about Steve's disgustingly good behaviour and the fact that he's still a virgin, he would get the most innocent face with the smallest hint of a blush. Or when Bucky and Steve shared a knowing smile, like they knew something nobody else did. So it really shouldn't have been that big of a surprise when Tony walked into the back of the library(not that it was for educational purposes. God no. He was supposed to be meeting someone) and saw Steve on his knees with Bucky's cock halfway down his throat. It's absolutely embarrassing, the way Tony sputtered. Bucky and Steve both look over at him, Steve pulling off Bucky's dick with an audible 'pop'.

"Oh my God. Oh. My. God." Tony says with his mouth gaping. Bucky looks back to Steve and they share a very smug look. He tucks himself back into his pants almost begrudgingly and looks at Tony while Steve stands up and wipes his mouth and chin with the back of his hand.

"Tony," Steve says with fake innocence. "Can we help you?" "Can you-" then shops abruptly. He looks angry, then stunned, then angry again. "No you can not help me. I just saw the school's biggest goody two-shoes with a dick in his mouth. Barnes I understand, even expect to see this kind of thing from." With that, Bucky only quirks an eyebrow. "But you Rogers? You tutor kids for free and help old ladies with their groceries for fuck's sake!" Steve just looks amused. Here Tony is, freaking out, about to have a heart attack because he just saw the world's most perfect specimen sucking his best friend's dick. Who's he gonna make virgin jokes about now?

"Tony? You okay?" Okay. Is he okay? "No I'm not okay! My view on life has just been drastically changed. The world's gonna end. It's ending. The world's gonna end because I just saw Mr.Perfect sucking a dick. I'm scarred for life." Steve's face goes from amused to serious."I don't know why you're shocked. There's no such thing as good girls or boys. We do the same shit as bad kids. Worse even. We just don't get caught."

This is too much. He can't take this anymore. Does Bruce actually have fun, but he just doesn't tell Tony about it? Tony should really sit down. Just as Bucky opens his mouth to finally say something, the bell rings. Instead, he gives his infamous smirk and says, "saved by the bell," and grabs Steve's arm, dragging him out of the library. Tony just stands there, looking like a deer in headlights. No, forget everything he said in the beginning. There is no fucking way Tony could have known that. But he knows better now. He knows that when Rogers gives you that completely innocent look, he's really laughing at you. Steve Rogers, everyone, is a little shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Holler at me on Tumbr. Or don't. Whatever you'd like. The name's captain-cstucky.


End file.
